Super girl
Super girl AKA Kara is the main protagonist of the super girl tv show. I am here to talk about costume change and the episode where she loses her powers so yay. Costume change form normal clothes to super girl outfit. Though out the show, Kara has worn many outfits in each episode. She is sometimes seen wearing a different coloured button shirt and long pants and a belt. Or she could be wearing it over and sweater, and is always wearing her super girl clothes underneath so just incase a crime happens. It's unknown what she does with the clothes she has on, like in the pilot Kara was wearing a pink button shirt with black dots and pants and she rips them revealing the super girl costume. Human for a day. Clothes: Black pants, a belt, pink button sweater, glass, white button shirt tucked in with large black spots, with pink around it. In the episode Super girl loses all of her powers and can get sick and even die. When getting to work she had to tack the bus and there was a sick 10 year old on board that got her sick. Winn sees this and Kara says that she lost her powers. She gets to her desk and then sneezes when Cat walks onto the floor, and demands who sneezed. Kara tried to hold it in but she had to sneeze which results in Cat giving her the day of. On the way home James comes up to her and after seeing her sneezing he soon realising she has lost her powers. So he tells Kara that to lay low and enjoy her day off to which Kara says "the world can last one day without super girl". Sadly after saying that an earthquake comes which knocks Kara and James over, and causes over destruction. Kara and James get up but and a car heads right Kara but James pushes her out of the way though this results in her breaking her arm which was shown to be extremely painful. They get up and James gives Kara a cast as they walk back to Catco Kara watches all the destruction she could've prevented if she had her powers. Later they come across a man who has broken a vain and in order to save him is by holding the vain which sucks seeing how they need a x-ray. So Kara takes glasses of and tries to desperately try to find the vain but fails and goes off crying. Later at Catco a fire has started on one of the upper floors so James, Winn, and Kara go to the elevator shaft to save them. James climbs up the elevator and save the overs, things go well and James gets everyone to the lower floor but accidentally falls and grabs onto a elevator line. James tries to grab on the ladder but fails as the cord begins to snap. Kara then clenches both her hand and the broken hand and gives a serious face, right when the cord breaks and James falls. Winn then turns around to see Kara is gone with only her cast on the ground. We see Kara now with her powers and somehow with her super girl clothes saves James and goes to save the day. Pilot Clothes: Pink button shirt and black pants. In this episode super girl nearly gets fired by her boss Cat after saying that she doesn't like the name super girl. Then Jimmy comes with a photo Kara took of Super girl so she keeps her job. When there walking away Kara told Jimmy that she does't his help anymore but then she stops and looks in a confused way as she gets a message from the aliens stating that there going to destroy a power plant. It's shown that when getting the message feels very painful. Jimmy asks Kara if she's feeling ok to which Kara before giving a painful squint quickly says she needs some water as she has a headache. She runs down the hearing more of the message as she gives another pain squint. She makes it to the roof where she rests herself on a heater. So Kara now panting decides to be the hero again so she takes her glasses off and tuns to the camera ripping her pink button shirt revealingI her Supergirl suit. Trivia * It's unknown where Kara put's her clothes on when she put's on her super girl clothes. Gallery Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.52.38.png|Kara tells Jimmy that she doesn't need his help. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.52.47.png|Kara begins to feel the transmission. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.52.53.png Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.52.59.png Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.53.18.png|Kara watches in conferment as she lowers her head. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.54.17.png|Kara begins to feel the pain of the transmission. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.55.13.png|Kara gives out a huge pain squint. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.55.53.png|Kara tells Jimmy that she has a headache and she needs water. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 23.56.20.png|Kara runs down the hall to the roof so she can stop the alien. Screen Shot 2016-05-04 at 21.22.54.png|Kara now having no powers breaks her arm in a earthquake and is now in extremely bad pain, and her teeth a scrunched and her vans are popped out so this is serious. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.30.38.png|Kara now not having powers is bleeding for the first time. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 08.27.57.png|Cat comes in who hates people who sneezes and wonders who did it, which sucks as Kara is the sick one. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 08.38.42.png|Kara tries to hold in a sneeze so Cat can't know. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.31.43.png|Kara now sick sneezes in front of her boss miss Cat. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 08.41.33.png|Kara Can't hold it in and sneezes so Cat gives Kara the day off. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.30.51.png|Kara notices the earthquake. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.38.16.png|Kara gets up after the earthquake, I also like a we see the button shirt under Kara's button sweater. Screen Shot 2016-05-04 at 21.png|Kara now having no powers breaks her arm in an earthquake, and to Kara it's extremely painful and her Veins are popping out so it's serious. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.40.45.png|Kara now in deep pain holds up her now broken arm. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.41.02.png|Kara still holding her now broken arm. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.41.28.png|Kara now watching over the destruction of the city that she could've saved if she had her powers. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.35.48.png|Kara now with broken arm walking into CAT CO bombs into a guy and goes through a lot of pain again. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.31.21.png|Kara wants to save a guy who is bleeding internally. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.31.41.png|Kara tries to use her x-ray vision on a guy who's bleeding internally. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 22.33.28.png|Kara tries to use powers. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.33.01.png|Kara talking how she'll never get her powers back. Screen Shot 2016-07-09 at 00.48.29.png|Kara is sad that she couldn't save the guy. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 18.31.33.png|Kara talking about how she will never get her peers back. Screen Shot 2016-07-08 at 19.22.39.png|Kara now with a cross face and both her fists clenched, now with her powers again. Category:Superhero